Sombre découverte
by angemelisandre
Summary: Des dieux prennent peur et décident d'agir, contre quoi ? Contre le cosmos qui devient une trop grande puissance chez les humains. résumé nul mais première fic a chapitre, yaoi !
1. prologue

**Les personnages ne sont pas a moi**

* * *

nda: prèsence de yaoi, scène gore et violente... et j'ai une réclamation si vous aimez faites le moi savoir sinon je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre ... petit prologue pour commencer tout doucement.

* * *

**Sombre découverte:**

Depuis la nuit des temps, certains humains sont dotés d'une puissance également celle des dieux , d'uneprotection sans faille, d'une arme de combats inépuisable nommé le _cosmos. _Depuis la nuit des temps, ces jeunes gens sont promit à un grand avenir en tant que " chevaliers" qui on pour devoir de protéger leurs dieux ou déesses de toute menace. Mais c'est seulement il y a quelques siècles que les dieux ont commencé à s'interessé à l'humanité et on découvert ce don si précieux. Les dieux se sont demandé comment de simples humains pouvaient posséder un telle don. En découvrant que le cosmos de certains humains était aussi puissant que le leur, certains dieux ont pris peur et ont décidé de trouver un moyen de contrôler sa puissance. Après plusieurs siècles passé a essayer de trouver un moyen de contrôler toute cette puissance, C'est le dieu de la guerre sauvage, Arès, qui à trouver le moyen de s'en débarasser, cette méthode consiste à l'extraire du corps dans lequels il est. Seul problème non négligeable, c'est que le récéptacle de ce don ne peut survivre sans.

Mais tout n'est pas noir, pendant c'est quelques siècles, la Déesse Aphrodite a trouvé à ce don une utilité toute autre, quelque chose de romantique. En effet, grâce à ce pouvoir, les gens qui le posséde peuvent s'unir avec un dieu sans que le pouvoir de ce dernier ne le détruise.

Mais toute ces découverte ont mal tourné, certains dieux ont pris peur, d'autres on trouvé dedans un moyen de montré une fois de plus leur superiorité. Plusieurs morts humains sont à délcarés.

Toute ces siècles de recherche pour en arriver là. Je suis chargé de cacher toutes les informations concernant ces découvertes,mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chère journal je te tiendrais au courant. Maintenant les derniers à connaitre toute la vérité sont quelques dieux et humains de toute confiance.

thanatos


	2. Chapter 1

premier chapitre, présencede yaoi ( très peu) et voila laissez une petite review.

* * *

Sombre découverte chapitre 1:

POV Eaque

Depuis la dernière réincarnation du dieu des enfers, le temps en ce lieu avait repris un cycle normal (jour, nuit). Ce cycle n'était plus apparu depuis plus de deux siècles, depuis la dernière guerre sainte pour être exact. Seul la nuit et les ténébres avait était le quotidien des spectres.

Le temps était relativement chaud aujourd'hui, en effet, les premiers jours d'Aout pointaient leur nez chassant les dernières intempéries. En ce mois, il n'y avaitque Eaque et une poinée de spectres aux enfers. Le seigneur Hadès étant avec thanatos et hypnos sur l'olympe, pour fêter la paix ( un siècle sans se taper dessus à coup de pouvoir, ca se fête !) et Radamanthe , minos et les autres spectres était en vacances.

Eaque se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son petit salon, les enfers ne lui avaient jamais parue aussi grands et compliqués à gèrer. Il avait du faire le tour de chaque prison des enfers pour vérifier que toute était en ordreet que tous les gardiens y était, vérifier l'arrivé et le jugement des morts. Il avait du faire face à une révolte dans la quatrième prison. Il avait aussi du trouver une nouvelle messagère, la dernière étant décédé et répondre personnellement à chaque courrier des diffèrents royaumes. Et tous cela en moins d'une journée. Se sachant incapabable de trouver le sommeil maintenant, Eaque se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement.

En entrant dans la salle, Eaque eu la suprise dit découvrir Myu, se dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et le spectre du garuda en profita pour le spectre du papillon. Myu était torse nu et des perles de sueurs y coulait à cause de l'entrainement, ses cheveux violet lui retombait sur les épaules et ses yeux fixait sa cible." Sublime" pensa Eaque, choqué par sa propre pensée, Eaque secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. C'est vrai que les garçons ne le laissait pas indifférant, au début, il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. " c'est vrai que question beau mec, ici ! Il y a ce qu'il faut!" Eaque secoua de nouveau la tête, agacé par ses propres pensées, son attirance avait toujours était plus que physique, il l'avait compris quand le seigneur thanatos à commencé à s'interrésser à lui, il avait ressenti quelque chose de tellemnt puissant, tellemnt intense. Maintenant qu'il sortait avec thanatos, son attirance physique por les autres garçons avait diminué mais il ne s'empéchait pas de les regarder parfois pendant les entrainements.

Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, Eaque n'avait pas vu que le spectre du papillon avait remarqué sa présence et cessé son Entrainement. Intriguée Myu le sorta de ses pensées:

-"Eaque ? Tous vas bien ?"

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant Myu l'appeler et mit plusieurs scondes avant de répondre d'une voix douce:

-" Oui, tous vas bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je réflichait juste."

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, Myu proposa à combats au juge qui accepta de bon coeur.

Les deux camarades se lancèrent dans un combats d'art martiaux. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attaque et de parure toute plus incroyable les unes que les autres, les deux spectres se laissèrent tomber au sol l'un a côté de l'autre épuisé mais heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire a leur niveau. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence quand il fut soudain brisé par un cri.

Une horde d'ennemis jaillirent dans la salle par les portes ouest et le combat commenca rapidement. Malheuresement, la bataille qui s'en suivit fut bien inégale: les deux spectres était épuisé de leurs entrainement et ils étaient deux contre une trentaine. La fatigue alourdissait de plus en plus leurs membres et ralentissait leurs mouvements. les sorts jaillirent de tous les côté s'en arret, leurs mouvements étant plus lent, les sorts les touchait s'en ménagement. Myu finit par tomber à terre, inconscient. Eaque se retrouva seul contre encore un dizaine d'enemis,son état était plus proche de la mort que de la vie, son armure ne resembait plusa unearmure mais a une passoire et un liquide rouge s'échappé de plusieurs blessures. Il ne restait plus que deux adversaires quand sa vue se brouilla et qu'un gout de fer envahi sa bouche, puis des taches blanches apparurent devant ses yeux et il tomba à terre, évanouie.


	3. Chapter 2

Personnage toujours pas a moi, bou!

Pour le moment toujours pas de scénes gore, par contre dans le prochain chapitre oui.

couples: Thanatos/Eaque, Radamanthe/Hadès, Myu/Rune et certainement Hypnos/Minos

CONTENANT DU YAOI

nda: Je voulais dire un grand merci à ma best friend hyalinee qui m'as bien aidé àtrouvé le couple Myu/Rune et qui corrige mais fautes et me dit si mon histoire tiens la route...

* * *

sombre découverte chapitre 2:

Des bruits de bataille résonnait dans tous les enfers. Rune se précipitait vers la salle d'entrainement d'ou provennait les bruit. En chemin il n'avait croisé personnes de conscient, il avait vu plusieurs de ses frères, qui était resté aux enfers en cette période, évanouits dans les prison dont ils avaient la garde. L'angoisse qui le teniait ne cessé de croitre à mesure ou il approché de la salle.

Arrivant enfin dans la salle d'entrainement, Rune hoqueta de suprise et de dégout en découvrant au sol les corps à l'agonie des leurs ennemis. Avancent prudemment au milieu des corps, le spectre du balrog découvrit avec horreur le coprs inconcient du spectre du papillon. Le norvégien se précipita vers son ami:

-MYU! MYU! cria-t-il la voix tremblente sous l'émotion.

De plus en plus inquiet, ce dernier secoua vivement Myu. Après plusieurs minutes a essayer de retrouver son calme, le gardien du silence prit le pouls de son ami. Il soupira de soulagemment en sentant le pouls de son ami, il battait faiblement mais il battait, il battait beaucoup trop faiblement cependant.

Paniqué à l'idée de voir son ami mourrir devant ses yeux, Rune le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au palais ou il pourrait trouver de l'aide. En arrivant au palais, Rune déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'un des lits de la salle de repos. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que plusieurs de ses frères avaient était eu aussi remonté au palais.

Ayant senti l'arrivé des deux spectres, Matthew entra dans la pièce, Matthew était devenu "l'infiermier" des Enfers il y a un ans après une bataille qui aurais plus lui couter la vie sans l'intervention du spectre de garuda. En pénétrant dans la pièce, l'infiermier vit tout de suite le spectre du papillon allongé dans un lit près de l'entrée.

Il s'avanca plus près du lit et découvrit l'état du son patient: plusieurs blaies était visible sur ses bras et son cou, du sang s'échappait librement de certaines profondes blessures, sa respiration irrégulière... Matthew vérifia d'abord ses signe vitaux puis commence à soigner ses blessures. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes à soigner le spectre, l'infiermier se retourna vers Rune et annonça :

-Il va s'en sortir Rune... Il doit juste se reposer... As-tu des nouvelles des seigneurs thanatos, hypnos et hadès ?

Soulagé, Rune ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de les réouvrir brutalement à l'entente de la question:

- Non, je vais essayer de les contacter, ce n'est pas normal de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, de toute façon, il faut au moins que les juges Radamanthe et minos rentrent à cause de l'attaque, ils peuvent revenir et nous ne serons pas assez pour leur tenir tête.

-bien, En faite as-tu des nouvelles d'Eaque ? questionna l'infiermier

- Eaque ? , questionna le spectre, non il doit être quelque part dans les enfers, il n'est pas parti.

l'infiermier allait répliqué quand un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de l'origine du bruit. Myu était entrain de convulser et Matthew se précipita vers lui il lui immobilisa les bras et cria:

-RUNE ! viens m'aider !

Terrifiait par ce qu'il voyait, le spectre de balrog mit plusieurs secondes vant de pouvoir bouger et alla aider l'infiermier. Matthew lui ordonna de lui tenir les jambes pour l'immobilisé et évité qu'il ne se blesse.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'Olympe:

La reunion touchait à sa fin, il avait passé plus de deux heures pour mettre en place les nouvelles régles en temps de paix. Dans la salle de conférenceseul les dieux principaux était présent, Zeus était placé au milieu de la salle et tous les dieux formaient un cercle, Héra était à la droite de son mari, Athéna à la gauche de son frère suivit d'Apollon, de Poseidon puis d'Hadès et ses subordonné: Thanatos et Hypnos.

Quand la reunion prit fin, Hadès se retira dans sa chambre, un pressentiment négatif le tenait depuis plusieurs heures.

En arrivant dans la chambre, le dieu des enfers essaya de contacter son royaume en vain.

Après plusieurs essais, le dieu des enfers perdit patience, puis qu'il sache qu'on son mauvais pressentiment ne vienne pas d'un des deux juges en vacances le doute pour le troisième n'était pas écarté. Sa perception divine lui confirmait que ce pressentiment vennait d'un des spectres de haute fonction des enfers. Devant son incapacité à joindre le spectre de garuda, une boule se forma dans le creu de son estoma tant son inquiétude grandissait. Il avait beau ne pas le leurs montrer, il tenait énormement à ses juges. Et puis il tenait aussi énormement à son royaume et en cas de guerre seul Eaque serait en mesure de tenir assez longtemps pour attendre leur arrivés.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Hadès se décida à convoquait Thanatos dans sa chambre:

-"Thanatos as-tu des nouvelles d'Eaque ?" interrogea le seigneur

Plus que surpris par cette convoquation et part cette question, Thanatos mis plusieurs seconde avant de répondre:

-"Non monseigneur, je n'ai aucune nouvelle du juge de garuda. Pourquoi cette question ?"

-" Juste un pressentiment et je n'arrive pas à prendre contact avec les enfers." déclara Hadès d'une voix blanche.

Après un long moment de silence, Le dieu des morts déclara:

-" Je vais allait voir ce qui l'en est, et vous fairais mon rapport en revenant sauf en cas de danger puis entendu."

-" Bien" répondit Hadès avant de s'avancait vers son plus fidèle serviteur et le prit dans ses bras "Merci", son inquiètude grandissante à chaque minute.

* * *

Méchant, hein ? vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre ce que devient Eaque, la réaction de thanatos, qu'est-ce que cette sombre découverte et l'avancait des couples ... Petite review quand même ?


	4. Chapter 3

Nda: Désolé pour mon retard ( tout petit mais quand même) donc voila troisième chapitre avec lequel je suis particulièrement méchante avec Eaque... :) Toujours un grand merci à ma chère Hyalinee qui m'aide beaucoup et qui fait de très bonne fic sur Camus/Milo donc ceux que ca interréssent n'hésiter pas!

* * *

Les personnage (ne) sont (pas) a moi... Toujours pas, malheuresement

* * *

Sombre découverte:

Un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen fit fuir le sommeil dans lequel Eaque était plongé. Doucement, le spectre de garuda ouvrit les yeux, il battit plusieurs fois des paupière pour s'habituer à la lumière qui se propageait dans le pièce.

Décidant que le prisonnier ne se reveillait pas assez vite, le bourreau asséne eaque d'un coup de pied plus violent dans les côtes. Ce dernier coup rappela à eaque ses blessures du au combat dans la salle d'entrainement et d'un seul coup toutes les images lui revint en mémoire: il se rappela les ennemis entrer dans la salle d'entrainement et le début du combats, il se souvient aussi des cris et des hurlements qu'avait poussé Myu et lui-même, puis le corps tomber à la renverse, il secoua la tête alors que d'autres souvenirs lui revenait en pagaille. Un troisième coup dans l'estoma le ramena à la réalité. Totalement réveillé par ce coup, Eaque se senti soulevé du sol par une main sur le col de sa chemise et entendit une voix glacial et sans émotion:

-" Je ne comprend pas ce que le maitrete trouve de spécial, mais je doit reconnaitre que tu est loin d'être désagreable à regarder."

Ne comprenant pas le sensdelaphrase,eaque répondit d'une voix la plus neutre possible:

-"Votre maitre ? mais qui êtes vous? et ou suis-je ?"

Un rire glacial de son bourreau traversa Eaque de toute part comme une lame de fer chauffé à blanc.

-" Tu ne sais pas qui est le maitre ? Le maitre est le dieu tout puissant Arès. Moi je suis Arhio de l'Egypte ancienne, premier gardien du seigneur Arès et tu trouve en grèce."

Eaque frissona à l'entende du ton de la voix qu'avait employé son bourreau, une voix amusé et glacial. Toujours fermement maintenant loin de sol par son tortionnaire, le spectrede garuda regarda la pièce autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas cette pièce, un matela était posé à même le solà droite de la pièce, une table et un chaise au milieu de la pièce et de solide menottes de fer forgué accroché au mur à sa gauche. L'inquiètude envahit le juge à cette vue, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il était le meilleur de tous les enfers en torture moral, il savait donc parfaitement à quoi cela servait.

La pièce éclairé uniquement par la petite fenêtre rendait l'atmosphère encore plus effrayante. Il fût ramené à la réalité par une main qui s'abatit sur sa joue, la claque lui fit basculé la tête en arrière.

Envouté par la sensualité qui se dégagait malgé tout du juge, le tortionnaire prit d'une pulsion malsaine, déposa ses lèvres sur le cou du juge qui sursauta violamment et commenca à se débattre. Enervé par le comportement du Garuda, le bourreau plaqua violemment Eaque contre le mur.

Surpris par la situation, le spectre de Garuda mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il essaya d'utiliser son cosmos mais il n'y arrivé pas. Quand enfin la situation se fit clairement dans son esprit il était trop tard. Son bourreau lui avait attaché les mains aux menottes sur le mur. Il prit vite conscience des mains de son aggresseur posé sur son corps, qui commencait à déboutonner sa chemise puis à caresser son torse et à descendre lentement mais surement vers son entrejambe, pris de panique, le jeune homme essaya de se débattre pour échapper à son tortionnaire mais une puissante gifle l'en dissuada, l'assomant à moitié.

Dans un semi-coma, Eaque pris conscience de l'Etat de son corps, il avait de nombreuses blessures sur le torse, les bras et les jambes dont certaines saignaient encore. Il sentait sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus, sa respiration se faire plus difficile et un voile noir se déposer lentement devant ses yeux. A cause de son corps trop affaibli par les coups, il ne pouvait plus se défendre contre son tortionnaire qui lui retirait son pantalon. Quand ce dernier pris violamment son sexe en mains, Eaque ne pût s'empecher d'éclater en sanclots, personne ne l'avait jamais toucher et surtout pas comme ça.

C'était une vieille tradition familiale que chaque génération respectait, sa famille avait toujours eu de hautes fonctions dans la société. Il y a deux siècles, le gouvernement avait décidé que chaque haute famille noble devait garder sa virginité et ne la perdre qu'avec son ame soeur. Cette décision avait durée plus d'un siècle avant d'être supprimé, mais la famille du garuda avait gardé cette tradition.

Alors qu'Eaque sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans l'inconscience avec le regret de ne pas pouvoir tenir la tradition, son bourreau relacha son emprise sur le col du juge qu'il avait serré au point d'étouffer se dernier et relacha sa pression sur son sexe. Eaque s'écroula au sol dès que la main de l'assaillant lacha son col, ne se souvenant même pas que les menottes lui avait était enlevé. Ce dernier s'accroupi près du spectre puis lui pris le menton et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle tremblante du juge, avant du dire a même ses lèvres:

-" J'oublié, mon maitre veux te voir."

Après ces mots, Arhio se releva et quitta la pièce laissant seul le juge recroquevié sur lui-même.

Pendant ce temps sur l'olympe.

Le dieu des enfers poussa un soupir, Thanatos était parti il y a une heure déjà et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver aux Enfers. Las de cette impression de terreur pure qui l'avait prit depuis plusieurs minutes, Hadès décida d'aller s'allonger un peu. Une dernière réunion devait avoir lieu demain et le dieu des Enfers pourrais ensuite rejoindre son royaume et par le même occasion comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, mais son sommeil fût agitée par des cauchemars:

-" Non, non !...s'il vous plait...je vous en supplie...arreter!" cria en pleure le spectre mais ses cris ne lui ramenère qu'un coup supplémentaire.

La ceinture de cuir noir frappa une fois de plus la peau du jeune homme déjà bien lascéré. Sesjambes était ensanglanté ainsi que son buste et ses bras. Le jeune spectre au teint extremement pâle et à la respiration difficile était allongé, nu, à même le sol et tenu par deux gardes.

Un homme plus agée s'approcha de ce dernier, il était grand et de carrure imposante, les yeux d'une couleur acier et des cheveux bruns. Ce dernier se tenait droit et s'approchait du jeune homme qui tremblait plus violamment a mesure de son ascention. Des larmes coulé sur les joues du juge quand l'homme s'accroupi à sa hauteur, pris sa tête en coupe dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres de celle du juge, dans un baiser violent. Eaque se débattit et mordit aussi fort que possible la langue et la lèvre de l'autre homme. Une coup dans l'estoma lui fit cracher de sang et Eaque entendit la voix de l'autre homme murmuraità côté de son oreille:

-"Tu es magnifique, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profité."

En se relevant, l'homme sortis un flacon de se poche et fit boire le contenue au jeune juge.

Rapidement, Eaque sentit sa tête lui tournait, il voulut se relevé mais son corps ne lui obeissait plus. Eaque entendit un ricanement, il releva la tête et vit l'homme commencé à retirer son pantalon. Le juge sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, il avait mal partout et cette pression mentale qu'on lui infligait depuis plusieurs jour menacé de le faire craquer.

L'homme chassa ses gardiens,puis s'approcha d'Eaque, il s'accroupit et se glissa entre les cuisses de se dernier et d'un mouvement de bassin...

* * *

Niak, Niak, Niak ... suite au prochain chapitre! Quelqu'un a une idée de ou peuvent bien provenir ces droles de pressentiments ? n'hésiter pas a me laissez une review d'encouragement, de conseil ou même de reproche juste expliquer. Allez bisous tous le monde!


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjours tous le monde !

Me revoila après un temps de retard. Voila je vous ennuie pas longtemps jsuta pour dire un merci à Akira vu que je ne peux pas lui répondre par mail.

Bonne lecture et laissez moi votre avis !

* * *

D'un mouvement du bassin...

Hadès se reveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et la respiration saccadé. Les images de son cauchemars lui revinrent lentement. Bien qu'il soit habitué à percevoir les émotions des individus de ses cauchemars, grace à ses perceptions divines, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleurs, de tristesse et de désespoir, et surtout il n'avait jamais rêvé d'un de ses hommes, à part Radamanthe.

Encore tremblant de son cauchemar, hadès se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il pénétra dans la baignoire après l'avoir remplis au trois quarts. La chaleur de l'eau lui permis de décontracter ses muscles encore contracté. Hadès ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra sur les dernières images de son rêve. L'un des personnages semblait être Arès, le dieu de la guerre sauvage, les quelques hommes qui l'accompagnait eux étaient ses plus puissants gardiens et le dernier était l'un de ses juges, Eaque de garuda.

" Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar certe mais un cauchemr quand même. Eaque était bien à l'appris aux enfers entrain de régler les quelques minuscules problèmes pouvant survenir en son absence. Mais il ne pouvait pas être entre les mains d'Arès, il l'aurait su et le juge de garuda se serais défendu. Car comme tous ses hommes détenant un poste de haute fonction dans les Enfers, son cosmos égalé celui d'un dieu." pensa le dieu.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, le dieu des Enfers se decida à sortir de l'eau. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de Thanatos mais en attendant, il devait encore assisté à la dernière reunion qui signifirais la paix pendant au moins II siècles.

Les nerfs à vif, Hadès se rendit dans la salle du repas avant de se rendre dans la salle de reunion.

Quelque part en Europe

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Radamanthe était en France. Il avait décidé de faire le tour de l'Europe pour ses premières vacances depuis plus de 5 ans. Il avait visité la grèce, l'italie, la suède, le danemark, l'autriche et le Royaume-Uni. Mais le calme et la tranquillité des Enfers lui manquait, Et même si il n'avait pas pour habitude de l'avouer, ses confrères et son amant lui manquait énormement. Les petites réunions dans une des salles communes du batiment qu'ils habitaient qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire après des missions difficiles et les nuits dans le lit et les bras de son amant.

Il avait donc décidé de raccourcir ses vacances et de retourner aux Enfers un mois plus tot. Et puis il devait bien l'avouait un mauvaix préssentiment avait appuyé son choix.

Après quelques heures de marches en direction de la bretagne, il avait enfin atteint la ville de Vannes. Minos y possédé une villa et il lui avait proposé de remonter jusqu'à Vannes et de retourner aux Enfers en même temps.

Ce n'est donc que vers 22 heures que Radamanthe sonna à la porte de la villa de son ami et confrère et ce fût un des domestique de ce dernier qui lui ouvrit. Il fût conduit vers un des salons privée où l'attendait le juge du griffon.

Ils se saluèrent chaleuresement et une longue discussion prit place jusqu'à une heure du matin ou le juge de wyvern déclara qu'il était fatigué et fût conduit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, ils partiraient vers 14 heures pour rejoindre les Enfers.

Aux Enfers

Thanatos arriva enfin aux enfers, après trois heures de voyage. Il remonta vers le batiment dans lequel se situait le bureau d'Hadès, provisoirement celui d'Eaque car le dieu de ce royaume lui avait laisser la direction des Enfers en son absence. Le juge du Garuda devait donc se trouver dans le bureau.

Le dieu de la mort entra dirctement dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Surpris de découvrire celui-ci vide, il décida de faire le tours de l'étage. Ne le trouvant toujours pas, il décida de se rendre aux appartement du juge.

Trouvant ces derniers vide, un sentiment d'inquiétude le pris, et une boule, du à l'angoisse, se forma au creux de son estoma.

Il accélera le pas et descendit vers les prisons. Sur son passage, il ne vit aucuns gardiens, des différentes prisons, à son poste. L'angoisse grandissant en lui, il couru en direction de l'infiermerie. Il penetra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Plusieurs gardiens et spectres était allongés sur les lits, relié à divers machines, certain gravement blessé, d'autre moins et d'autres gardiens ou spectres ce tenaient à leurs chevet.

Matthew et Rune était au chevet de Myu qui semblait en pleine crise de convulsion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Matthew se retourna vers le dieu de la mort, surprit de sentir sa présence en ses lieux. Thanatos balaya la salle du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'infiermier.

-" Où est le juge de Garuda ?" demanda le dieu d'une voix qui ce voulait neutre.

Matthew surpris par la question, regarda à son tour dans la pièce. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir depuis se matin, puis d'une voix hésitante, Matthew questionna le dieu:

-"Il doit se trouver dans le bureau du seigneur Hadès, non ?"

Thanatos secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, puis l'infiermier continua:

-"Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu depuis ce matin, il n'est pas partit vérifier une des prisons ?"

Le dieu de la mort poussa un soupir puis prit la parole:

-" Il n'est nul part, j'ai fait le tour des Enfers et ..."

Thanatos fût interrompu par un gémissement et la voix basse et rauque du spectre du papillion:

- " Il était... avec mo..moi...dans la salle d'entrainement...quand...on à été at...taqué !"

Thanatos mit plusieurs minutes à assimiler les informations puis il se retourna vers Rune, le coeur battant à tout rompre:

-" Rune, la tu vu dans la salle d'entrainement ?"

Le spectre de balrog répondit négativement à la question et Thanatos se mit à courrir à toute vitesse en direction de la salle.

Il arriva dans la salle mais ne trouve aucun signe du Garuda, il n'y avait que du sang et les corps encore présent de leurs ennemis.

Mort d'inquiétude de ne pas trouver son amant, le dieu se laissa tombé à genou de désespoir, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule que le dieu releva la tête. Debout, droit et fière se tenait le spectre du balrog qui semblait l'avoir suivit.

Rune avait toujours était l'une des personnes les plus proches de Thanatos, il avait était la pour lui depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre et soutenir le dieu de la mort.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, embli de tristesse que dégagait les deux amis, Thanatos se mit à parler:

-"Tu sais que je sors avec Eaque, n'est ce pas Rune ?"

Ce dernier aquiesca d'un signe de tête sachant qu'il allait très vite savoir pourquoi le dieu lui avait posé cette question.

-" Et tu connais ma réputation de coureur de jupon comme de pantalon ?"

De plus en plus surprit apr les questions de son ami, Rune plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur argent du dieu.

-" Alors, toi qui me connait pour les relations sans lendemain, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. En plus de deux mois avec Eaque nous n'avons rien fait et Eaque est vierge. Et depuis plusieurs heures j'ai un horrible préssentiment en rapport avec ça."

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ses derniers mots. Rune ne sachant que répondre à ça se contenta de resserais sa main sur l'épaule du dieu.

En grèce:

Eaque marchait lentement evrs la salle ou le dieu Arès l'attendait. Un mauvais pressentiment le prenait au ventre, lui donnait la nausée.

Il arriva enfin devant la salle ou deux garde était posté devant la porte. Quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, Eaque découvrit le dieu de la guerre assis dans un siège au milieu de la salle.

En l'apercevant, Le dieu de la guerre eu un sourire lumneux et fit signe au juge d'approcher. Ce dernier approcha lentement poussée par un des gardes

Arrivé face au dieu, ce dernier le fit basculer sur ses genoux et l'immobilisa immédiatement pour empécher ce dernier de se dégager de son entreinte.

Eaque aurrait voulu se dégager, frapper le dieu mais l'entreinte était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

-" Mon cher Eaque, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Un secret dont ton aide est indispensable."

Le voyant s'agiter, le dieu reprit rapidement:

-" Calme toi, calme... Je vais t'expliquer. Vois tu, il existe depuis la nuit des temps une puissance nommée Cosmos. Seulement, il n'y a que certaines personnes qui on la chance de posséder ce don, dont toi. J'ai trouver le moyen, il y a seulement quelques mois d'extraire cette force du corps dans lequels elle se trouve. Et il me manque un pouvoir, un puissant cosmos. Tous mes adéptes on déjà était séparés de leurs cosmos mais il m'en manque encore un. Vois tu Eaque, tu est justement un des seuls qui posséde encore un pouvoir aussi grand."

Le dieu laissa quelques minutes au jeune juge pour assimiler toute les informations. Au bout de cinq minutes, la voix tremblante du juge se fait entendre:

-" Par quelle moyen ?"

Le dieu eu un petit éclat de rire et s'approcha de l'oreille du juge et dit d'une voix douce et sensuel:

-" le viol..."

* * *

Voila un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! je ne prevoya plus que deux chapitres et peu être un épilogue. Le prochain chapitre sera plus claire que celui la. Donc ce qui non pas tout compris vous pourrezvous rattrapé sur le prochain. :) bisous à tous !


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Voia après plusieurs semaines de retards, je poste le 6ème et dernier chapitre. Il yaura peut-être épilogue mais ce n'est pas sur. Voila je voulais aussi dire merci à ma correctrice en herbe.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheuresement) toujours pas sauf matthew.

Présence de scènes pouvent choquer.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

-"Le viol"

Eaque palit brutalement, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, avait-il bien entendu, le viol. Le jeune Juge n'entendit pas les dernières paroles du dieu, son sang battait de plus en plus fort dans ses tempes.

Il n'entendait plus rien, sa vue se brouilla puis le noir l'entoura.

Arès regarda un long moment le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras.

-"Ce serait dommage qu'il n'y survive pas, pensa le dieu, je pourrais peut être le garder avec moi."

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le dieu fit signe à un des gardes qui ramena le juge dans sa cellule.

* * *

Vannes, en France

Il était presque 14 heures quand Minos et Radamanthe partirent pour les enfers. Le voyage jusqu'au passage terre-enfers se trouvait plutôt loin de Vannes mais pour la plus grande joie des deux Juges, ils y seraient en moins d'une heure grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin aux enfers. Mais alors qu'ils remontaient les prisons jusqu'au bureau du dieu pour signaler leur présence, un spectre accouru:

-" Seigneur Radamanthe, Seigneur Minos, c'est horrible... les âmes, elles s'enfuient, elles sortent des prisons..." déclara le jeune spectre a bout de souffle.

-" Les âmes s'enfuient ? Comment cela est possible ? Eaque est censé pouvoir s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas !" dit Minos, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

-" Le seigneur Eaque est introuvable. Nous avons été attaqués et pratiquement tous les gardiens ont été bléssés." répondit le spectre, hésitant.

-" Eaque est introuvable ? " Questionna Radamanthe, jusque là silencieux.

-" Exact seigneur !" répondit le jeune homme.

-" Conduis nous jusqu'au dernier endroit ou le seigneur Eaque à été vu !" Ordonna le Juge de Wyvern.

Le jeune spectre, inquiet, conduisit rapidement les deux Juges jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Arrivés à la salle d'entrainement, Minos, Radamanthe et le jeune spectre restérent figés face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, le dieu Thanatos pleurait à genoux, Le spectre de Balrog était debout près de lui, une main sur l'épaule du dieu et entouré des cadavres des ennemis.

Radamanthe fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha du dieu toujours à genoux puis s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

-" Seigneur Thanatos, que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna le jeune Juge.

Thanatos ( Thany pour les intimes ^^ ) releva lentement ses yeux brillant de larmes vers Radamanthe qui fut frappé par cette image si peut connue du dieu de la mort. La voix tremblante due aux larmes et à l'émotion, le dieu répondit :

-" Je crois qu'Eaque à été enlevé..."

-" Comment cela peut être possible ?" Demanda le Juge en essayant de camoufler au mieux les tremblements de sa voix.

Ce fut le spectre de Balrog qui répondit alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes coulait des yeux du dieu.

-" Le seigneur Eaque était avec Myu dans la salle d'entrainement quand ils ont été attaqués. Myu est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie dans un état critique. Eaque est introuvable et nous avons tous ressenti des perturbations importantes dans son cosmos."

Sous le chox de la nouvelle, Radamanthe et Minos mirent plusieurs minutes à réagir.

-" Seigneur Thanatos, regardez moi !" Ordonna doucement le Juge de wyvern.

Le dieu releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui doré du jeune homme.

-" Nous allons le retrouver, seigneur ! " Déclara Radamanthe " Si nous ressentons son cosmos, même perturbé, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie ! Il y a donc toujours de l'espoir !"

A mesure que le dieu prenait conscience de l'ampleur des paroles du Juge, une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans l'argent de ses yeux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, nécessaires au dieu pour se reprendre, Thanatos se releva, tendit sa main vers le juge pour qu'à son tour il se relève.

Quand tous furent remis du choc, les trois spectres et le dieu prirent le chemin du bureau de leur dieu pour faire leur rapport.

* * *

Sur l'Olympe

La dernière reunion venait de prendre fin, une paix de deux siècles avait été négociée et acceptée par tous les dieux et déesses pendant cette semaine.

Lentement, le dieu des enfers prit le chemin de ses appartements, cette dernière réunion l'avait épuisé, ils avaient délibéré pendant plus de quatres heures sur les prochaines régles pour le maintien de la paix.

Alors qu'il était dans ses appartement depuis moins de cinq minutes, Hadès ressentit les essais de connexions avec lui. Reconnaissant le cosmos de Radamanthe, le dieu accepta les connexions, curieux.

Rapidement le jeune Juge prit la parole.

-" Monseigneur, nous avons un problème de la plus haute importance."

Surprit par ces paroles direct, Hadès ne dit rien et laissa son Juge continuer.

-" Les Enfers ont été attaqués, a part quelques blessés, il n'y a rien a déclarer, les ennemis ont vite été repoussés mais..."

La voix du juge se fit plus hésitante sur les derniers mots.

-" Mais ?" Insista le dieu, d'une voix pourtant douce.

-" Mais... Eaque à été enlevé..."

La voix brisée par ses derniers mots, le Juge ne put rien ajouter d'autre.

Le dieu mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, toutes les images de ses cauchemars et les pressentiments qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours lui revinrent de plein fouet.

-"Arès..."

Ce fut le seul mot que le dieu arriva a prononcer, la culpabilité le rongeait. Lui, le dieu des Enfers, n'était même pas capable de protéger ses propres hommes. Une vague de dégout le submerga, mais il restait a savoir si ce qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar s'était déjà passé ou non. Car au vu de la situation, il n'y avait pas de doute que ses cauchemars n'en étaient pas, il avait simplement ressenti dans ses rêves toute la detresse et la peur de son juge.

-"Monseigneur ?" Questionna le Juge au bout de quelques minutes de silence

-" Eaque est retenu prisonnier par Arès. C'est logique, il n'était pas présent aux réunions. Il aurait enfin trouver un moyen d'extraire le cosmos du corps de son réceptacle."

Comprenant que le dieu se parlait à lui-même, le Juge ne dit rien.

-" Que devons nous faire monseigneur ?" demanda le Juge.

-" Thanatos ! " Ordonna le dieu.

-" Oui monseigneur." répondit le dieu de la mort.

-" Rends toi au sanctuaire d'Arès en Grèce ! Eaque doit être retenu la bas et avec un peu de chance tu pourrais arriver avant que l'impardonnable ne sois commis." déclara Hadès.

-" L'impardonnable, monseigneur ?" demanda Thanatos

-" Contente-toi de te dépecher." siffla le dieu des Enfers, " Je rentre aux Enfers sur le champ !"

Hadès mit fin à la connexion juste après sa dernière phrase. Une rage sans précédent le prit à l'encontre de dieu de la guerre sauvage. De quel droit kidnappait-t-il un de ses Juges ?

* * *

Quelque part en Grèce, sanctuaire d'Arès (15 heures)

Eaque ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa tête le faisait souffrir et tout son corps n'était que douleur. Doucement, il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans sa cellule mais dans une énorme chambre, richement décorée.

Les souvenirs des derniers jours lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et une violente envie de pleurer le prit mais il retint ses larmes. Allait-t-on vraiment le violer ? Juste pour récupérer son pouvoir et pouvoir en extraire d'autres par la suite ?

Le jeune Juge ne comprenait plus rien, il aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus vite et surtout le plus loin d'ici. Il aurait voulu se réveiller dans sa chambre aux Enfers, dans les bras du dieu de la mort, et se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et puis est-ce que Thanatos s'inquiétait pour lui ? Le cherchait-il ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Juge n'entendit pas plus qu'il ne vit le dieu de la guerre sauvage rentrer dans la chambre. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit Arès parler.

-"Tu es enfin réveillé ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !"

-" Que fais-je là ?" Demanda Eaque d'une voix tremblante.

-" N'aies pas peur, je sais me montrer doux. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je t'ai fait déplacer dans ma chambre, ce sera plus confortable pour ce que nous allons faire !" Déclara le dieu avec un petit rire.

Une vague de terreur pure traversa le jeune homme qui sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Voyant les yeux du Juge commencer à briller, le dieu s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-" Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse encore une heure." dit calmement le dieu.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Juge dont les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Arès lui sourit, essuya ses larmes et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-"Je te laisse te reposer, tu vas en avoir besoin. À dans une heure." chantonna le dieu.

Eaque se replia en position foetale sous les couvertures ou il laissa enfin cours à ses larmes.

Non loin de la, Thanatos arrivait enfin en vue du sanctuaire d'Arès. Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure à la vitesse de la lumière et même avec sa puissance de dieu il commencait à fatiguer. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son amant le poussait à ne pas arréter.

Quand il arriva enfin au sanctuaire du dieu de la guerre sauvage, il fut surpris de ne trouver aucun gardien à son poste. L'inquiétude grandissante, il monta les marches menant au palais en quatrième vitesse, avec la force du désespoir.

Arrivé au palais, il suivit le cosmos d'Eaque pour arriver dans une chambre. La scéne qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le glaça d'effroi.

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Arès (16 heures)

Un bruit sourd reveilla en sursaut Eaque, il n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être endormi. Une fois ses souvenirs retrouvé, le Juge tourna précipitamment la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Il sursauta violemment quand il vit le dieu à quelques pas de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce pour y voir de nouveaux objets, des objets dont il ne voulait pas penser à l'utilité.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, le dieu s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit.

En sentant le lit s'affaisser près de lui, Eaque se retourna vivement et se retrouve a quelques centimètres du visage d'Arès.

Ce dernier leva doucement la main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune homme et la caressa du pouce.

-" Tu es bien reposé ?" Demanda gentiment le dieu.

Arès pouvait sentir toute la peur qui émanait du jeune homme. Il trouva à cette instant dommage que le processus pour extraire le cosmos de son corps l'oblige à mettre le Juge dans un état de terreur et de faiblesse extrême.

Au bout de cinq minutes, deux gardes arrivèrent dans la chambre et prirent la spectre de Garuda pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

Arès rejoint le jeune juge dans la pièce une demi-heure plus tard. Eaque était tenu par deux gardes et entièrement dévêtu. Le dieu de la guerre sauvage poussa un soupir avant de détacher sa ceinture. Sans plus attendre, Arès ensanglanta le jeune homme d'un premier coup de ceinture. Eaque accusa le coup sans broncher, mais rapidement de nombreux coups rejoignirent le premier le faisant hurler un peu plus à chaque fois.

-" Non, non !...s'il vous plait...je vous en supplie...arrêtez !" cria en pleurs le spectre, mais ses cris ne lui ramenèrent qu'un coup supplémentaire.

La ceinture de cuir noir frappa une fois de plus la peau du jeune homme déjà bien lacérée. Ses jambes étaient ensanglantées ainsi que son buste et ses bras. Le jeune spectre au teint extrêmement pâle et à la respiration difficile était allongé, nu, à même le sol. Arès s'approchait du jeune homme qui tremblait plus violemment a mesure de son ascension. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du Juge quand l'homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur, pris sa tête en coupe dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres de celles du Juge, dans un baiser violent. Eaque se débattit et mordit aussi fort que possible la langue et la lèvre de l'autre homme. Une coup dans l'estomac lui fit cracher de sang et Eaque entendit la voix de l'autre homme murmurer à côté de son oreille:

-"Tu es magnifique, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter."

En se relevant, l'homme sortit un flacon de sa poche et fit boire le contenu au jeune Juge.

Rapidement, Eaque sentit sa tête lui tourner, il voulut se relever mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Eaque entendit un ricanement, il releva la tête et vit l'homme commencer à retirer son pantalon. Le Juge sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, il avait mal partout et cette pression mentale qu'on lui infligeait depuis plusieurs jour menaçait de le faire craquer.

L'homme chassa ses gardiens,puis s'approcha d'Eaque, il s'accroupit, se glissa entre les cuisses de ce dernier et d'un mouvement de bassin le pénétra.

Un puissant hurlement couvrit celui du jeune Juge. Thanatos se précipita au côté de son jeune amant et le releva un peu sur son torse alors qu'Eaque commençait à s'étouffer avec le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge.

Arès ne préta aucune attention au nouveau venu, après tout maintenant l'autre dieu ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, du moins tant qu'il avait le contrôle sur le cosmos du jeune juge.

Eaque releva péniblement la tête vers Thanatos, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Thanatos était la tout près de lui à lui dire des mots doux et rassurant. Mais dès qu'il plongea son regard dans celui du dieu, Arès commenca à bouger de plus en plus violemment en lui, lui arrachant de véritables hurlements de douleur. Son corps n'était que douleur et tremblement, le dieu s'enfonça plus violemment en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement. À chaque hurlement, il sentait l'étreinte de Thanatos sur lui se resserrer un peu plus.

-" Je t'en supplie... AHAH...fait le... partir...AHAH" articula entre deux hurlements, le jeune homme dont les larmes redoublèrent.

-" Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, tu n'y survivrait pas." répondit le dieu alors que les hurlements de douleurs d'Eaque le transperçaient de toutes parts.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, de hurlements de douleurs pour le Juge et de gémissements de plaisir pour Arès, le dieu s'assouvit brutalement au plus profond du Juge qui pleura de plus belle.

Thanatos le savait, dès que le dieu de la guerre se retirerait d'Eaque, il n'aurait qu'une fraction de seconde pour pouvoir sauver Eaque.

Dès qu'Arès se retira du corps brisé et tremblant du jeune juge, Thanatos lui lança une attaque assez rapidement pour que le dieu ne puisse emprisonner le cosmos de son jeune amant.

Au bout d'une minute, les sanclots déchirants d'Eaque ramenèrent le dieu à la réalité.

-" Chut, mon amour... c'est fini... je suis désolé, j'aurais du pouvoir te protéger." murmura le dieu en laissant son cosmos circuler dans le corps de son amour, réparant ses blessures et son intimité violée.

Le jeune juge sentit toute la douleur de son intimité s'envoler, lentement il releva la tête vers celle de son sauveur et plongea ses yeux brillant de larmes et apeuré dans ceux rassurant de son amant. Doucement, sans le brusquer, Thanatos intensifia son cosmos pour plonger Eaque dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

Quand Eaque se réveilla, il se trouver dans ses appartements aux Enfers. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une présence à ses côtés, le jeune juge tourna lentement la tête pour voir Thanatos, qui le tenait à l'abri dans ses bras, dormir d'un sommeil juste. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant que Thanatos l'avait soigné, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

-"Bonjour mon amour, comment te sens-tu ? "

Cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué le tira de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur le dieu et son sourire s'élargit. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce et calme :

-" Je vais mieux grâce à toi."

Cette phrase fit sourire le dieu de la mort qui se pencha pour embrasser très tendrement son ange.

Un baiser dans lequel raisonnaient des promesses d'un avenir meilleur pour eux deux, à eux deux.

FIN

* * *

Voila, voila, la fic est finie.

Eaque: C'est dommage... Tu t'es bien amusée.

Angemélisandre: Oui je sais beaucoup d'heure de cours y sont passé.

Eaque: ...

Donc j'éspère que cette fanfic vous auras plus.

A bientot pour une nouvelle fic.

Bisous


End file.
